


Embracing Jealousy

by anfeltyz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Object Insertion, Sexual Roleplay, Underwear Kink, con-non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz
Summary: One Shot. Leviathan and MC find a positive outlet for his jealousy.If you're not into con-non-con then this is not for you!
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	Embracing Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Devinesin for beta reading this <3

Leviathan’s complaint cut through the usual morning banter of the front hall. “I don’t want to go to school!”

“Well, don’t come then, ya whiner!” Mammon said, before he grabbed his human by the wrist and began to lead her out the door.

“Come oooon, Levi!” she said over her shoulder. “You can collect spirits with me for Mononoke Land during break.”

She didn’t doubt he wanted to avoid the campus and its inhabitants like the plague, but she knew he didn’t want to avoid her. And the smirk she gave him said so.

“...If you’re going I guess I could tag along too."

As Mammon tugged her down the front steps, she missed how Leviathan’s expression changed when he focused on Mammon’s hand around her.

* * *

Her walk to the cafeteria wasn’t long, but she’d decided to take a detour. It was the best route for hitting every wild spirit stop on this side of the campus after all.

The second floor of the medical building was rarely used and it gave her a chance at some quiet, away from her boisterous classmates. Once she passed over the covered bridge to the inner courtyard, she’d likely be mobbed by at least three of her demons, making sure she’d packed her lunch, or asking her to buy them lunch in Mammon’s case. 

A hand fisted in the capelet of her uniform and hauled her roughly into a darkened classroom. The startled yelp she let out was quickly stifled as her captor covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped an arm around her, pinning her elbows against her waist. Her D.D.D. clattered to the floor as the door slammed shut behind them.

At first, she struggled, her heart thumping wildly as she tried to get away, but the annoyed hiss at her ear made her slow. It was familiar.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Leviathan asked, his voice low and accusatory. He uncovered her mouth.

“Levi?”

“Oh? Were you expecting someone else to embrace you?” he asked. There was no humour in his tone.

“Well? Did you enjoy them fawning over you? I saw how you blushed when Asmodeus blew kisses at you during class.”

“Levi, it’s not like th—”

“Shut up,” he said and spun her away from him, pressing her back against the wall.

She was near enough to the door that she could probably reach the doorknob if she tried, not that it would be of any use with his arms now caging her in.

“Kabedon? Really?” she asked, trying to tease him lightly, and maybe bring him round to something calmer.

He leaned in close until she could feel the heat of his body even through her uniform.

“Maybe you’d like it better if I held your hands like Mammon does,” he said slowly, firmly gripping her wrists in his hands. He held them up on either side of her head and leaned closer.

“Leviiii,” she said, pushing against his hold and testing the strength of his grip on her. 

“Is there a problem?” he asked. “You never seem to complain when he touches you like this.”

“You know he doesn—”

His tail slid across her mouth and halted her protest. “Ah-ah-ah,” he said, chiding her softly. She could feel his breath against her cheek. “If you’re not going to answer my questions then you don’t need to speak. After all, how can I trust what you say when I watch you and Satan whispering so close together in the halls?”

She knew, even in the darkness of the room, he could see how wide her eyes had grown. The light under the door only gave her the barest silhouette of him, not enough to see his tail move, but she felt it slide across her face, forcing her to look away as the muscular appendage pressed up against her wrists, and freed Leviathan's hands for other pursuits.

“You always keep my hands so full just watching over you,” he said. “Are you trying to make me jealous on purpose? Or maybe you just can’t help yourself and you  _ want  _ their hands all over you…”

The slow glide of his fingertips down her sides made her jump. His travels stopped at her hips, returning up to their starting point, and moving inward to begin unbuttoning her blazer and shirt.

She let out a small noise of protest and did her best to shy away.

Wrong answer, she realized. 

A warm pressure against her pubic bone pinned her in place. She let out a shaky breath as his thigh between her legs spread heat into her body.

“L-Levi.” She could feel the flush of shame and arousal over her skin, and knew her face was as pink as her chest had likely become.

“I love it when you say my name,” he said, the warmth of his breath at her ear. “Say it again and maybe your punishment will be less severe.”

“Leviii,” she whined.

“Much better,” he said, and for a moment she thought he might give her back the use of her arms. “But that doesn’t explain why you let Belphegor fall asleep on you during second period.”

“He’s hard to move,” she said, squirming against his thigh as she felt his hands cup her breasts greedily, flexing each fingertip one at a time and then together.

“Awww,” Leviathan said with a tsk. “I bet he was, what with his arm over your shoulder and his hand inside your blazer.” 

Each of the buttons on her shirt popped open in quick succession. “Levi, what about Mononoke Land?” she asked, her voice high and breathy. “We’re-we’re going to miss out on the morning bonus points if—”

The firm heat she’d been subtly grinding herself against disappeared at the same time that her bra was roughly shoved above her breasts. His mouth came down around her nipple and it was if all the warmth he'd taken away was suddenly focused over her breast “Ah!” she squeaked out. Her hips twitched forward and she felt one of his hands press her back into place against the wall, just as he began to pinch at the nipple of her other breast, teasing it in sync with the motions of his tongue, until she began to shake.

Leviathan paused. “Too much?” he asked carefully.

“No!” she said, “Don’t stop.” She might actually cry if he stopped now.

His movements became more urgent, sucking at her skin eagerly wherever his mouth took him across her torso, one hand always busy kneading her breast and rolling its nipple under his thumb.

She squealed when he bit down on her hip bone, protected from his sharp teeth by the thick uniform skirt. Knees weak, she almost wished his leg was still there to hold her up again.

Slowly, Leviathan's hand lifted from her pinned hip and slid down to the hem of her skirt. “Tell me, did you think I wouldn’t notice how Beel pulled you into his lap during first break?”

“It’s only Beel,” she whimpered. “You know he’s harmless.” She was panting as his hand slid under her skirt and inched up her thigh. “We were just sharing a snack.”

“Sure looked a lot more cozy than a snack,” he said. “I almost snapped right there when you took the Pocky out of his mouth with yours.”

She groaned at the feather-light touch of his fingers running along the seam of her lips, her panties the only barrier between them. “Levi, Levi please.”

His tail slid away from her arms and face to wrap around her hips, pinning her skirt up, as the tip of his tail dangled downward to tap infrequently at the fabric over her clitoris.

“So wet,” he said, pulling the material aside. He blew cool air across her mons. “All this for me?” he asked. He didn't sound happy.

Finally free to move, she looked down at him, and her hands sprang to his shoulders.“ Yes, yes, all for you." Her thighs quivered as he dipped a fingertip into her wetness, drawing back and forth but never entering.

“Mmm,” he said, laving his tongue over the material that still covered her clitoris. “You’re a terrible liar. I know this is because of  _ them _ .”

He was two fingers deep in her before she could speak, his finger pumping rapidly. “Now what shall I do with you to keep you from continually provoking me?” he mused to himself, while she bucked against his hand and the constant tapping of his tail.

Hands clutching at his shoulders, the pins and needles, reminders of his harsh hold on her, stung; they were the only sensation keeping her from tipping over the edge from his callous treatment. “Please, Levi. Please. I swear. I was only thinking of you!”

She felt the remainder of her panties pushed roughly to the side, and the tips of his horns pressed against her bare stomach. None of that mattered except for the heat of his tongue replacing the maddening twitch of his tail over her clitoris.

“You better come quickly then,” he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, before he sucked at the engorged bud, rolling it with his tongue.

Only his tail kept her from falling when her knees gave out. She didn’t care that it would leave bruising on her hips, she was too drunk from the soft waves of pleasure that were rushing through her. She couldn’t think that far ahead with Leviathan’s fingers and tongue making her twitch and spasm for him.

When he withdrew, the fierce kiss he leaned up to give her kept her shaking. Somehow, it felt like he was completely surrounding her. She wanted to continue losing herself in the taste of him, but he withdrew his fingers and tugged her panties down to her knees, sliding them carefully off, before letting her down to the ground.

Soft caresses kept her floating. His hand at her cheek. A gentle kiss at her collarbone.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he whispered in her ear.

Her legs tried to squeeze closed at the dark promise his words held. It was a futile attempt at relief. he kept her spread and on her knees for him, whimpering as she tried to wiggle in his hold.

“Did you forget this was a punishment?” he asked, before he brought his teeth around the shell of her ear and tugged. He ignored her stuttered attempts at speech. “Or did you think I’d let you off easy like last time, when I pocketed your panties and left you bare for the rest of the day.”

He laughed at the high pitched whine she let out. “Oh, you’ll still wear these,” he said, mumbling the words against her jaw, “but you’ll be wearing them inside you.”

Get to it,” he said, pressing the underwear into her hand.

“But—”

Holding her face in one hand, he directed her attention to him. The light from under the door was enough to see the hard look in his eyes. “You’ve been rubbing your body against all six of them; I know you’re wet enough for this. Now put on a good show for me.”

She moaned into the kiss he gave her, letting him plundering her mouth with fervor, ensuring she wouldn’t forget to whom she belonged. His mouth was gone from her as quickly as he had come and she leaned forward to chase him as far as she could.

Lounging in front of her, leaning back on an elbow, Leviathan removed his cock from his trousers and slowly began to pump himself. Waiting.

The shame and arousal from before came roaring back to life, and she wished her hands were bound again. Hesitantly, she brought her hands down and spread her labia, still sensitive from the orgasm he’d forced from her so quickly.

Fumbling with the fabric, she pressed up into herself, slowly inserting the wettest part of the panties first. Her hips moved from side to side with the newness of the sensation, the only movement he was allowing her. If only she could close her legs.

“Eyes on me,” Leviathan said, and she felt herself clench around the slick fabric.

A faint purple glow outlined his form, the only light source that would allow her to watch him touch himself to her punishment.

“Mmm, just like that,” he said, stroking himself a faster, and sliding over the head with his thumb. “Every time you walk, every time you sit down, every time you go to use the toilet, you’re going to know that I’m the one that should be inside you.”

The rapid clenching and unclenching of her walls at his words was maddening, and it only served to help her press more of the material inside her. It felt rough, rougher than the slide of his fingers or the pressure of his cock inside her, and it wasn’t enough. She needed more. Mindlessly, she packed the last of the panties inside of her, still splayed open for him to see as she tried to fill the void he’d left.

His harsh breathing in the dark would be her undoing. She could feel how the elastic of the panties was different from the soft cotton as different parts rubbed inside her. It was an unforgiving pressure, but she needed him. It wasn't enough.

“There’s my good girl,” he said, choking out the words as he grew closer to his limit.

He swatted her hands away when she moved to touch herself, letting the tip of his tail slide along the slick channel of pussy lips again, each time pressing the soft scales over her clitoris, bringing her closer and closer along with him.

Suddenly, she felt her world shift, and Leviathan was beneath her. No, she was over him. The wall no longer keeping her upright, and she tipped backwards just as she felt the heat of his cock at her entrance, his fist bumping against her puffy lips.

She tried to buck her hips, but his tail was like a band of iron. “Please,” she whispered.

His low groan of satisfaction was lost on her. The hot splash of his come across her pussy and thighs was just one more sensation to focus the tightening fire in her core. It was the gentle tug on the fabric inside her that broke her apart. She shuddered through her bliss while he wiped his cock clean on the portion of panties he’d extracted.

* * *

A mindless puddle of human, she barely understood when Leviathan pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her cheek. When the fuzzy feeling began to lift enough that she could think again, she found herself already cleaned and dressed, her hair being stroked as Leviathan watched a movie on his D.D.D. over her shoulder.

“Lunch time?” she asked.

“Mmm, this is pretty nice actually.”

She poked his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head in response before turning off his D.D.D. and returning the room to darkness. 

“If you say so,” he said, and helped her to her feet, guiding her back to the door as she moved stiffly behind him. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it before opening the door. "You do make coming to class once a week very worth while."

They both blinked into the light of the hall, but she froze in the doorway behind him. “It’s still…”

Leviathan turned to look back at her, his grin salacious. “Oh, no, you’re still wearing those all the way home.”


End file.
